The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having a wash container for holding items to be washed, which features a front loading opening and a reinforcement element, which reinforces the wash container along at least one front edge region of the wash container, and having a cover arrangement to at least partially cover at least one gap, which results outside a water-conducting region of the wash container between the wash container and at least one surface running along the front edge region of the wash container.
A dishwasher known from practice features a cover element on the top of the front loading opening of its wash container, to cover a gap between a tabletop and the wash compartment. The cover strip also covers a further gap, which is present between the door, in particular along the upper edge region of the door, preferably its inner door, which is provided to close off the wash container, and the wash container, when the door is closed. The cover element here is preferably U-shaped and folded over an upward-pointing edge of a metal reinforcement sheet, which reinforces the wash container of the dishwasher along its front upper edge region.